Khyber/Kickin
Notes *'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz1CqHw35Bs' **The Pilgrim speaks his story at 13.5 seconds into the song. **You can split your tabs between Youtube and this page to view at the same time. Rap Pilgrim: Want to know why, we Americans celebrate Thansgiving Day? It's certainly not just to over eat and watch late night football games, If you want to know the truth, you want the truth just once, Then let's go back in time, to about 1621, The colonists from Europe, came as settlers, To form what you might call us today, Americans, Many of them died, for still unknown reasons, But those who made it, lived a long growing season, They grew those crops, and they knew long before they finished, That their new piece of land, they choose to call Plymouth, They did do their best, and they worked their hardest, So in celebration of that, was the first Thanksgiving harvest, Today you come to see, a rap battle of common stories, You came to see it yourself, hunter vs. turkey, Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10, let's dig in, Khyber VS. Kickin Hawk................. BEGIN! Do me a favor and stand still, I've got to get this right, I can shoot you down, or come get you without a fight, Which gun should I use? In your language, that means "CHOOSE YOUR DEATH", There's so many way I could do this, put your misery to an end, (Pause)............................................I shoot turkeys every year, So you're not the first turkey, I've ever had to shear, Don't get it twisted, it's simply the circle of life, I get a Thanksgiving meal, and you get to die, It's nothing personal, really, my only intent is killing, After I eat you, I might go watch a movie, You seem big enough to keep the Thanksgiving meal comin', So why don't you take your last few steps into my oven, You're probably thinking, what if we switched spots, Well those "hands" over yours, couldn't hold the gun and do the job, It's Kickin Hawk season, don't believe me? I ain't lyin', I'm not the one who got my DNA Sample from Liam! I don't even like Liam, but he's still one of my birds though, I'm a freakin hawk, Benjamin Franklin and I were bros, Kickin Hawk, season! Rabbit season, Duck season, Well there ain't gonna be any thanksgiving dinner Khyber's gonna be eating, (Pause) Me and my bird bros, we're like Pokemon, I'll get Tweetie Bird, Little Rooster, and the Road Runner to take you on! Khyber season, Khyber season, it's my turn to hunt, Without your dog to help, this might really be fun, Take out even a pistol, if that means you get to die, Send a blood-thirsty bullet, right straight through your eye, I'll even round up my buddy Crane, from Kung F***ing Panda, He gets his hands on you, and he's gonna end ya, I'm a Karate Hawk, Johhny Hawk, I make like a Naughty Hawk, You think your hardcore? Have you met my mama hawk, I have alot of bird buddies, try to shoot me, I dare you to, Your best friends were a dog and parasite that abandoned you! Say season one more time, and I'll make that mouth shut, I might even bring a hunter like maybe Elmer Fudd, Don't tell me that, you're going to call a guy like him... I'll kick you both so hard, I send you both to 3011, I look in your eye, and all I see is fear, You can't except that it's always Thanksgiving year, You couldn't kill me if you had a gun that shoots knifes, Why don't you leave the Omnitrix alone and GO GET A LIFE! WHO WON? ... WHO'S NEXT? ... YOU DECIDE. ... EEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF BEN 10!